leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Health Potion
Similar items }} Notes * You cannot have more than 5 health potions in your inventory at a time. * cannot be used at full health. * You can use multiple while you have one active which will queue them up to be used after the previous completes (maximum 5 stacks). * Using a , as with all other activated items (with the exception of ), does not interrupt channelling. This is particularly useful if jungling as , as it will not interrupt . It also won't interrupt . * is one of the cheapest items in League of Legends at gold. * Using a can counter the damage from damage over time spells such as or (keeping in mind, of course, the reduced effectiveness from Ignite's effect). * When used gives an additional 10 health regen/second for 15 seconds, which can be improved by , resulting in 12 health regen/second or a total amount of 180 health restored (as compared to 150). * If you're having trouble sustaining in lane, usually either top or mid as AD, do not rush - at and only 10% lifesteal, given low (sub 150) total AD values, you usually won't be able to sustain enough from trading and lane minions. Note that is 18 health potions - or 2700 total health from regen. Consider either s or s. Strategy * It is a very useful item for nearly every champion early game due to its affordability but loses its effectiveness as champions' levels increase. The maximum health will be too substantial for it to be significant and any damage received would be too great. * It used to be highly recommended to buy multiple when jungling as it provided increased early-game survivability. The % health gain from jungling creeps reduces their utility. Trivia * During seasonal events, the has been replaced by seasonal items with the same effect, but different names/pictures. ** The was a seasonal item that replaced the Health Potion during the 2009, 2010, and 2011 Snowdown Showdown celebrations. ** The was a seasonal item that replaced the Health Potion during the 2010 and 2011 Harrowing events. ** The was another seasonal item that replaced the Health Potion during the Lunar Revel celebration. Patch History from . * Champions are limited to one type of Healing Potion. ;V4.1 * Icon updated. ;V3.13 * New visual effect. ;V3.6 * Champions are limited to a maximum of 5 mana potions in their inventory. ;V1.0.0.130 * Health restored reduced to 150 from 200. * Duration reduced to 15 second from 20. ;V1.0.0.125 * You can now use multiple while you have one active which will queue them up to be used after the previous completes (maximum 5 stacks) ;V1.0.0.79 * Effect will now no longer be removed upon reaching full health, and remain for its intended duration. ;April 25, 2009 Patch * Cost increased to 35 from 30. ;Alpha Week 2 * Health regeneration reduced. * Fixed some tooltip typos. }} References cs:Health Potion de:Heiltrank es:Poción de Vida fr:Potion de Soin pl:Mikstura Zdrowia pt-br:Poção de Vida ru:Зелье здоровья zh:生命藥水 Category:Consumable items